Paper Tear
by VoiSieteQui
Summary: [AkashixKuroko] The afternoon in which Kuroko hands over his resignation letter, formally quitting the Teikou basketball team, told from Akashi's POV. "This is my answer, Tetsuya. Nothing of this sort exists."


**[Akashi x Kuroko]**

A/N: Teikou Time Frame. Kuroko resigns from the basketball club. Akashi POV.

* * *

The quiet figure at the end of the hall, waiting for him by the glass doors of the exit after school.

When he saw, his thin lips contorted into a pained arrangement that looked completely out of place.

And then, he knew.

Akashi had known all along, why those frail shoulders shook ever so slightly, that head bowed down in silent indignation, those familiar downcast eyes, soft blue bangs that covered those wide, questioning marbles that had always looked up at him with alacrity during practice, total domination….yet now.

A few steps more, and he'd close the distance between them.

He knew exactly what was in Kuroko's hands, that god_damned_ sheet of paper.

"_Tetsuya."_

His tone was still commanding, cool and composed. A stony face with a tone that belied what was on his mind, the acrid taste in the back of his throat, his clenched fists –

The invisible boy turned, and Akashi stopped

The distance between was too far.

Silence permeated the air as Kuroko clutched the flimsy sheet in his pale hands, neither making a move to speak.

"Akashi-kun."

The red haired boy made no move to acknowledge Kuroko's presence.

"Akashi-kun…..I'm sorr–"

For the first time, the blue haired boy looked up at Akashi and stopped speaking abruptly.

_Tetsuya. _

_Tetsuya, why?_

_Why now? Why did you choose now, to leave? You loved basketball, you loved the sport, you…..love….no….., you loved this team….._

_Why did you choose this path? _

Kuroko's face crumpled, lips trembling as if trying to hold back a forceful wave of emotions.

_Why did you choose to leave us behind?_

_Tetsuya, tell me._

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun."

Heterochromatic colors flashed. Gold and crimson into those pale blue pools.

Akashi waited for those words.

_There was no time anymore. No more emotions to waste on this trivial thing. No matter how many times he questioned Kuroko's own motives, no matter how many times he asked "why," it wouldn't change a single thing._

"I have decided to quit this basketball club."

Kuroko's hands shook noticeably as he crossed the space between them as he handed the captain the letter of resignation.

Akashi said nothing.

_There is nothing to say anymore._

_It didn't matter how he, Akashi felt anymore._

Akashi reached out to take the paper.

"I understand why you would hate me, resent me because of this."

Akashi's fists clenched, strained knuckles standing out against the white of his skin, crushing the piece of paper in his hand.

"Akashi-kun." It sounded like he was about to cry.

_Enough._

_He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to hear any more of what Kuroko had to say, each syllable was another small incision that smarted upon contact - _

"Enough."

Akashi closed his eyes.

A harsh rip penetrated the stagnant air.

Anger. Hurt. Betrayal, confusion, resignation, inexpressible rage. Akashi channeled everything into singularly destroying the letter before him with a vicious energy, all control gone as the ex-team member watched on wordlessly.

The fragments of paper fluttered down gently.

"This is my answer, Tetsuya."

"Nothing of this sort exists."

An immeasurable amount of time passed until Kuroko knelt down to collect the shredded pieces.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko stood up and walked over to his captain. "I have already made my decision."

Kuroko's voice broke as he hesitantly reached to place the remnants of the letter back into Akashi's hands.

"You may no longer care, but to me, you have always been…. and will always be the most capable captain I have ever known."

Kuroko was crying.

_"I am glad to have known you."_

The tears now freely poured down his face.

...

Akashi Seijuuro had lost.

It was a defeat he would never admit to.

* * *

My own sort of headcanon on when Kuroko quit the basketball team OTL

Thank you for reading, and constructive criticism and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
